<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Compass Points You Home [Podfic] by caminante</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583382">Compass Points You Home [Podfic]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/caminante/pseuds/caminante'>caminante</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:41:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/caminante/pseuds/caminante</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"She came back. She stayed. And now Adora never wants to let go of her."</p>
<p>A quiet moment between Catra and Adora after the calm settles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020: Team Double Trouble</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Compass Points You Home [Podfic]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207709">compass points you home</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/wittchers/pseuds/wittchers">wittchers</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="podfic">
  <p></p>
  <div class="cover">
<p></p><div class="center"><p></p></div>Stream Below</div>
  <div class="cover">
    <p></p>
    <div class="center">
      <p>
        <iframe></iframe>
      </p>
      <p>or download by right-clicking and selecting "save as" <a href="https://archive.org/download/compas-points-you-home/Compas%20points%20you%20home.mp3">here</a></p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <h3>Credits</h3>
  <ul>
<li><b>Text: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/242077092">Compass Points You Home</a></b></li>
<li><b>Author: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/wittchers/pseuds/wittchers">Wittchers</a></b></li>
<li>
<b>Reader: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/caminante">Caminante</a></b><b></b>
</li>
<li>
<b>Editing: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/allysseriordan/pseuds/allysseriordan">AllysseRiordan</a></b><b></b>
</li>
<li><b>Cover Artist: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel">Aethel</a></b></li>
</ul>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments are ALWAYS appreciated and will be replied to with far too much enthusiasm. Please leave kudos and comments for the author on the original work's page, if you haven't already &lt;3</p>
<p>Many thanks to my Voiceteam teammates Aethel (for the lovely cover art) and AllysseRiordan (for editing and adding sound effects).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>